It's Summer
by NAWHdinosaurs
Summary: Made for 1000GreenSun's Summer Red Contest I don't know how good this is, it just... happened...so...yeah...


It's the summer.

Blossom sighs, closing her eyes while the sun shines on her legs, the only part of her body not hidden by the deep shade of the tree she lies beneath. The tree is large and the bright green leaves shift only slightly in the light breeze. The sun is warm and she can feel her self unwind in its presence.

Blossom feels relaxed, secure, and happy in her solitude by the sun. Smiling slightly, she re-opens her pink eyes, looking for shapes in the clouds. She memorizes the feel of the grass beneath her skin as she begins to feel drowsy and closes her eyes again.

Cinnamon.

She can smell cinnamon.

"Hey, Blossy." Blossom groans, knowing the voice all to well. She opens her eyes, narrowing them at the sight of him sitting there. So casual he is, smiling down at her with his legs crossed, a bubble from his gum popping softly just beyond his lips.

"What do you want, Brick?" she asks venomously, shifting to sit in the grass, her pale legs spread out before her, shinning in the ever bright sun.

"What?" he questions, fake offence ringing in his voice, "I can't come say 'hi' to my _favorite_ puff?"

"Oh?" she rolls her eyes in annoyance while he smirks, "I'm a favorite now?" He laughs, nudging his clothed shoulder against her bare one.

"You always were," he winks. Sighing, she lays back down in the grass, bending her knees upward toward the sun while Brick looks out towards the park.

A moment or two passes between them, neither of them speaking as the summer sun's light starts to dim, nor do they speak when Blossom's hand happens to brush against his.

"Is that it then?" Blossom suddenly asks, breaking the comfortable silence. "You're not going to make fun of me or challenge me to a fight or anything?" Brick sighs, falling on to the grass beside her.

"Nah," he murmurs, gum still powerfully smelling of cinnamon, "it's summer. I'm too tired for that stuff." Blossom raises a soft red eyebrow while Brick closes his bored crimson eyes.

"You're too tired?" she mocks in disbelief. He grunts in response, rolling closer to her neck.

"You smell so good," he mutters, "what? Do you eat like 600 strawberries a day? My god, woman."

"Uh, no," she mumbles, growing uneasy at his close distance.

"Good. If you ate that much you'd probably get fat and lose that great figure of yours."

She stares at him for a moment, his words slowly sinking into her mind before she murmurs quietly, "…was that a compliment?" Brick only shrugs, seeming to not care what he says or what she thinks about what he says.

"Don't know, now will you shut up?" he commands, nuzzling his face ever closer to hers, "I'm trying to sleep."

"Right now?" she questions, rather loud for his liking. "It's only a few hours after noon!"

"Shut up, Pinky, it's summer. I can do what I want."

"I guess," she whispers, feeling uncomfortable to have his face at such a close distance. He exhales softly, successfully blowing a breath of cinnamon air right into her face. Closing her eyes, she absorbs the scent, loving it and yet hating herself for loving his scent so much. She feels herself turn her head towards his, vainly trying to get closer but at the same time not allowing herself to get any closer to him.

They lay there for a while, Brick's gum resting dangerously in his mouth while Blossom's head rests dangerously close to his. The sun eventually sets, the bright pale moon taking its place while almost everyone leaves the park for their home and own comfortable bed.

Yawning, Blossom's pink eyes slowly begin to open. She blinks a few times, trying to get used to the light of the moon.

"You're awake," Brick murmurs, surprising Blossom by his closeness, she had forgotten their distance while they had slept.

"Yeah," she whispers in an answer, staring into Brick's red eyes as they gleam with an emotion she can't place. Looking away, she glances at the dark sky, the stars shinning ever brighter in the summer night. Sitting straight, she stares at them for a while, almost forgetting Brick's presence, though, once a whiff of cinnamon drifts through the air, she remembers.

"Do you always chew that gum?" she asks, starling him.

"Um….yeah," he answers, blowing a small bubble, "why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering…" she mumbles, lying back beside him.

"Do you…do you want a piece?" Blossom's eyes snap back to his, completely and utterly shocked at his question. Brick never shared his gum, never. ...yet, here he is, asking if she wanted one. Her, Blossom, his bitter rival since they were five…though, lately they haven't really been fighting, especially now.

"Sure," she whispers carefully, not wanting to upset him. Reaching in his pocket, he pulls out the pack and holds out a piece to her.

"Here," he mutters, watching her closely as she slowly reaches out and takes it from his hand.

"Thanks," she smiles, popping the piece past her pink lips and into her mouth. Brick only shrugs, closing his eyes again while they lie in the grass. Blossom stares at him, her dainty fingers gently roaming from her side to his hair. Her fingers run through it softly, gently pushing a few strands away from his face while he continues to rest. She gently sets her hand on his cheek, stroking it gently with a smile.

Suddenly, Brick's eyes open and look up at her. Blossom blushes, trying to hastily pull her hand away. However, Brick grabs it before she can pull it back to her side. Gently, he brings it closer to his lips, planting a soft kiss on her fingers before intertwining his fingers with hers. Carefully, Blossom moves her body just a bit closer to his, just enough to rest her tired head on his chest. He grunts in response, gently running his hand through her long red hair.

They rest a bit longer, not caring about the fact that it's probably way past the city's curfew for teens.

Suddenly, Blossom's pocket vibrates. Irritated, she take out her small pink phone and sighs.

"Hello?" she answers, giving Brick's hand a gently squeeze.

"…Tell the professor I'm on my home now, see you soon! …yup, bye!" Once done with the conversation, she shoves the phone back in her pocket, though makes no move to get up from her position with Brick on the grass. Smiling, Brick holds her just a bit closer.

"Aren't you going to head home?" he asks, she sighs, nuzzling her head into his chest.

"It's summer, I'm too tired," she whines while he laughs.

"Weren't you just scolding me for using summer as an excuse to be lazy?" he teases. Groaning, she slowly sits up, her hand still firmly intertwined with his.

"I guess I should go," she murmurs, her pink eyes wandering his face, taking in all of his features.

"I'll walk you," Brick responds, sitting up himself.

"Don't you have to get home too?" Blossom asks, "aren't your brothers going to wonder where you are?" Brick scoffs as he stands, gently using their connected hands to help her stand as well.

"It's summer," he smirks, "I can do what I want."

"Oh, so you want to walk me home?" she asks, eyes playful as they begin to head in the direction of her house.

"Well, it's dangerous for a little girl like you to walk home alone in the dark, Pinky."

"You mean a little girl with super powers like me?"

"Face it, you're too lazy to use your powers right now~" he mocks, earning himself a glare.

"It's less tiring to fly than it is to walk, Brick," she answers, laughing at his untrue logic.

"Really?" he responds, "than maybe you shouldn't be walking…"

"Brick, what are yo-AH!" He laughs as he picks her up, shifting her around until he has her in a piggy-back hold. She blushes, burying her face in his neck as he smile, carrying her foreword.

"You don't have to carry me, Brick," she mutters sternly. He only smiles wider.

"It's summer, Pinky, I do what I want."

* * *

Hm... With this one I just went with the flow. Whatever happened, happened~

I don't own the _Powerpuff Girls._ Made for **1000GreenSun's Summer Red Contest**~


End file.
